Chocolate
by 0nibaba
Summary: Mrs. Knight confronts James about what she saw one night by the pool.


**TITLE: **Chocolate

**DISCLAIMER:** I **DON'T** own **_Big Time Rush_**.

**NOTES:** Another re-post of my story that got deleted by a hacker.

.

* * *

.

Kendall pressed his ears against the door, straining to hear what Mrs. Knight and James are talking about.

.

* * *

.

"_James, sweetie, please listen to me carefully._" Mrs. Knight said with sadness in her face.

"_You do understand how vicious the entertainment industry is, right? And I know you understand how situations like these, when exposed, can either make or break a career._"

"_Mrs. Knight, what is this about?_" James said nervously, knowing exactly what Mrs. Knight means.

"_When I stepped out in the balcony at two-thirty in the morning the other night... I saw what happened by the pool._"

James could feel his palms sweating and looked down, trying to avoid eye-contact with Mrs. Knight.

"_Look at me, James. This big opportunity is once-in-a-lifetime for all four of you, and it's not very wise to potentially jeopardize your careers when you're halfway there. I just want you guys to be successful and have a good life. Think about it seriously._"

Mrs. Knight put her hand on his shoulder and headed towards the door.

James coiled himself into his bed, with Mrs. Knight's words playing on a loop in his head.

.

* * *

.

As Mrs. Knight exited James' and Kendall's room she sees Kendall walking away quickly, knowing that he was eavesdropping.

She is passing the kitchen to go back to her and Katie's room when she is stopped by Kendall, who is now sitting on a stool, holding a little piece of wrapped chocolate.

"_Hey, Mom, can I ask you something?_" Kendall called.

"_Sweetie, can't it wait? Katie has a fever and it's time for her medicine._" Mrs. Knight said, trying to avoid "_the talk_", but she might as well get this over with now. "_Okay, what is it?_" she said, sitting down on the stool next to Kendall.

"_The date on this chocolate says that it would go bad in two days, but I don't know if I should just eat it or throw it away._" Kendall said, looking down, fiddling the chocolate between his fingers.

"_I don't think you should eat it. I mean, why would you risk being food-poisoned?_" said Mrs. Knight with a worried tone.

"_But... it's not expired yet. How do you know if it's going to make me sick?_" said Kendall, keeping his eyes on the chocolate.

"_Well, go eat it and find out._" Mrs. Knight said as she start to get up and walk away. "_I really have to check on your sister now._"

"_Mom?_" Kendall said, making Mrs. Knight stop and turn around.

"_Yes, dear?_" Mrs. Knight said and saw Kendall look up with sadness in eyes and tears streaming down his face.

"_What if I eat the chocolate and you get upset?_" Kendall said with his voice slightly trembling.

Mrs. Knight then walked back to Kendall and pulled him into a warm hug.

"_I'll tell you what... why don't you decide for yourself and I promise not to get upset._" Mrs. Knight said as she wiped Kendall's tears from his face.

For a moment, Kendall looked at the trash can beside him and held up the chocolate. But, instead, he unwrapped it and put it in his mouth, smiling at his mother.

Mrs. Knight sincerely smiled back at Kendall and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Goodnight, sweetie._" she said and finally made her way to check on Katie.

"_Goodnight, Mom._"

.

* * *

.

Still in his bed and lost in depressing thoughts, James sat up quickly and got a little startled when Kendall walked in the door.

"_Hey, Kendall, there's something that we should..._" said James, being interrupted with a "_shhhh_" from Kendall.

James had a confused look on his face as Kendall shut the door slowly and made sure it was locked.

Kendall then switched the lights off, leaving the room dark except for the moonlight shining through the open window.

With a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face, Kendall starts unbuttoning his shirt while walking slowly towards James.

.

* * *

.

**~ Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
